


Memoria

by ETNMystic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Identity, Memory, Past, Who, what, where
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Someone awakens in an unknown location.No past, no memory, no identity.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Memoria

_Who?_

_What?_

_Where?_

_Wake up!_

My eyes shoot open.

Everything's a blur.

A dark blur.

"Hello?"

I try to call out.

But nothing emerges.

I feel as though something is stuck in my throat.

A sound.

One that I need to get out,

but it won't emerge.

All I can hear is my own labored breathing

and the rattling of chains.

*

What happened to me?

My mind feels foggy. 

Scrambled.

Who am I?

What happened to me?

Where am I?

No. 

The first question is more important.

But why?

......

I don't know.

*

_Psst!_

Who's there?

I try to squint in the darkness,

desperate to see who's calling out to me. 

_Psst!_

I hear you!

Where are you?

I try to move forward.

I feel a yank: the chain goes taut, 

and I hit the ground.

Cold cobblestone.

I can feel it.

Pain sears through my body

and I wince. 

I want to yell out.

I feel my mouth open, the tears down my face

but.....no sound.

I want to stand up, but I find myself weak.

How am I so powerless?

What happened to me?

Who am I?

_I can help._

Who are you? I want to call out.

Have I been made mute?

What happened to me?

_I can get you out._

I hear a screeching, metal against metal.

One thing cutting against another. 

The chain still taut.

_Snap!_

A fraction breaks away.

I realize that there is a shackle on my ankle.

_Follow my voice._

How do I know I can trust you?

_I can help you remember._

Remember what?

_Everything._

......

Hope.

There it is for the first time.

A small glimmer of hope in my wake.

_Follow my voice._

I crawl along the ground, feeling against the cobblestone.

Finally.

A hole.

A pipe.

Is this my salvation?

I pray to......what.

I don't even know who I pray to.

But I pray that there is a way out.

That I can remember what happened.

I climb in.

And crawl through.


End file.
